Say Hello To Goodbye
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: There was no going back this time. Too much pain had been done, it was hard to fix something this broken. She made the hardest decision and he hated himself for letting this happen. It was his fault.


She sat on the floor, hugging herself, holding herself together, waiting for her husband to get home. They were fighting too much lately, he was always home late now adays, blamed it on his work.

But she knew better.

This was breaking her, tearing her to pieces, but it was the right thing. For herself and for their baby who was two years old.

She hears the door knob turns, and makes the biggest decision she has ever have to do.

Her husband walks in, home early for the first time in months. She picks herself up from the stare at each other until she speaks.

"I don't think I want this anymore," she whispers as she drops the ring to the floor. She says to herself: "You've left time you will stay gone, thats for sure."

He doesn't say anything, just stands there, his suitcase in his hand. He doesn't argue her decision, he knows she's stubborn. And it pains him too, but he knows its for the best.

She leaves the living room, and starts packing. She opens the door to her car, a green Honda.

She says,"No happily never after, that just aint for me, I know I deserve better after all, I'll never let another teardrop fall."

"Goodbye Roza," is the last thing she hears come out of his mouth.

Her answer was, "Say hello to goodbye."

( A year later)

**Hey you stranger, how you been**  
><strong>Feels like i'm standing on the outside looking in<strong>  
><strong>at the mess we left behind<strong>  
><strong>And it's a long way to fall<strong>  
><strong>I gave you everything I had<strong>  
><strong>I gave it all<strong>  
><strong>And then my heart was on the line<strong>

This is the first time they've seen each other since that night they went their separate ways. Whenever he wanted to see their daughter, he would contact Lissa, but he would never see her.

Rose knew she had given him everything she had, but all it had done, was put her heart on the line to get hurt, to get broken. And it had happened.

Now, there was no hope. Not anymore.

They stared at each other, and it was as if they could see all the harm, all the damage, the mess, they left behind.

**I can't hate you**  
><strong>any longer<strong>  
><strong>I know i'm going to miss you<strong>  
><strong>I'll forget it and let it go.<strong>

There had been a time, shortly after she had left that she had hated him. Hated him for what he had done to her, for breaking her, for causing her pain.

She had missed him, he had missed her.

But soon enough they decided to let it go.

**Say hello to goodbye, cuz its gone forever**  
><strong>No more trying, you and I<strong>  
><strong>Not now, not ever<strong>  
><strong>And i'll get by without you<strong>  
><strong>I'm not going back again<strong>  
><strong>I'm not going to lie to you<strong>  
><strong>Cause, that was there and only then.<strong>

They tried enough times, tried to fix their marriage. Fix everything. But it had been to broken, irreparable the damage that have been done to their marriage.

To _them._

Many times she had left, always going back, but this time, he knew it was real.

She wasn't going back.

**Say hello to goodbye**  
><strong>Say hello..<strong>

And he'd learn what "Say hello to goodbye" meant.

And it was painful to admit it was his fault.

**And is just how it has to be**  
><strong>Cause its a deadly combination, you and me<strong>  
><strong>You know its undeniable<strong>  
><strong>Even though we tried it all<strong>  
><strong>We brought the worst out in each other<strong>  
><strong>I recall<strong>  
><strong>We can't act it anymore<strong>

They'd been a deadly combination, always bringing the worst out of each other.

They tried it all, counseling, vacations, sex... Everything.

And somewhere in time their love had been lost.

There was nothing to act on anymore.

**What doesn't kill you**  
><strong>It makes you stronger<strong>  
><strong>And though i'm gonna miss you<strong>  
><strong>I'll forget it and let you go<strong>

At one point it felt like it would kill them. Being away from each other, being separated, but it hadn't. It had made them stronger though.

They'd learned a lesson.

**Say hello to good-bye**  
><strong>Its gone forever<strong>  
><strong>No more trying, you and I<strong>  
><strong>Not now, not ever<strong>  
><strong>And i'll get by without you<strong>  
><strong>I'm not going back again<strong>  
><strong>I'm not going to lie to you<strong>  
><strong>Cause, that was there and only then.<strong>

Now, after a year of not seeing each other, it was like meeting for the first time.

Rose had hoped to never have to see Dimitri again, but considering how they had a kid together, it was impossible.

**Say hello to goodbye**  
><strong>Say hello..<strong>

They said hello after what felt forever.

They talked and laughed, like friends, catching up.

But both knew there was more to them.

They had history together.

**And even though the tears will dry**  
><strong>I can't completely disconnect<strong>  
><strong>Couldn't make the compromise<strong>  
><strong>Didn't have a safety net<strong>

Rose didn't cry every night before sleep anymore, she did however, think about him, dream about him often.

He was a part of her, a part she couldn't get rid of.

And although they both hated to admit it, they still held feelings for each other.

**Say hello to goodbye**  
><strong>heeey ya ya<strong>

**Say hello, goodbye**

**Say hello to good-bye**  
><strong>Its gone forever<strong>  
><strong>No more tryin, you and I<strong>  
><strong>Not now, not ever<strong>  
><strong>And i'll get by without you<strong>  
><strong>I'm not going back again<strong>  
><strong>I'm not going to lie to you<strong>  
><strong>Cuz, that was there and only then.<strong>

But it was too late.

So many words were said.

Many actions were done.

So much damage, pain, heart ache. It was too much to just put in the past and try.

Again.

**Say hello, to goodbye**  
><strong>Say hello, to goodbye<strong>  
><strong>Say hello, hello<strong>  
><strong>to goodbye.<strong>

Nothing could be done anymore. They'd held to hope, but it was hard.

Hard to forget what he'd said to her.

What she'd said to him.

How much physical pain they'd both been in.

They would forever be apart, having to deal with the memories that haunted them.

There was no going back this time.

It was time to really say hello to goodbye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end! Just as one-shot. There's nothing more to it.**

**Do me two huge favors!**

**One: Review :)**

**Two: Read my new story 'Money or Love' I promise it's completely different! :)**

**Thanks!**

**Now Review!**


End file.
